


Swinging

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Gwen isn’t expecting the answer she gets when she asks Jack about his and Ianto's plans for the evening…





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/gifts).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, “we like to swing”,’ at fic_promptly.

“There, finished,” Gwen said, wandering into Jack’s office and dropping her report on his desk. “I wanted to get done early because Rhys is taking me to the cinema. Have you and Ianto got any plans for this evening?” 

Jack looked up from his own report and beamed up at Gwen. “Yep! We’re going swinging over at Ianto’s sister’s. Ianto and I both like to swing, and Rhiannon doesn’t mind. Ianto wasn’t too sure to start with, he had a bad experience with it in the past, but now he enjoys it as much as I do!”

Gwen’s jaw had dropped at some point and now she struggled to close her mouth. “Oh. That’s… nice. Well, have fun.” Blushing furiously, she scurried out of Jack’s office, grabbed her bag and jacket, and turned towards the cog door, almost colliding with Ianto who was on his way up to Jack’s office with coffee.

Her face going an even deeper shared of red, she stared at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing, then managed to stammer out, “Ianto! Hi! Gotta go. Rhys. Cinema. Bye!” and fled.

“What’s up with Gwen?” Ianto asked, setting Jack’s mug on his desk. “She seemed a bit flustered. Couldn’t wait to get away from me.”

“She’s in a hurry, Rhys is taking her to see a movie tonight. She didn’t say which one.”

“Yes, she mentioned that in passing. After a fashion.” Ianto perched on the edge of Jack’s desk, sipping from his own mug. “She can be a bit strange sometimes, can’t she? It’s the job, I suppose. Things we see and the stuff we have to do, who around here is entirely normal these days?”

“Oh, I don’t know; there’s nothing strange about us, is there?”

“You mean aside from being immortal and chasing aliens for a living? Not a thing.” 

Jack chuckled. “So, we still on for tonight?”

“Of course! Rhi is looking forward to having us over for dinner, especially since it means she and Johnny can have an evening out after. I think she was surprised how enthusiastic you were about babysitting. I didn’t have the heart to tell her it’s mostly because you want to play on the kids’ swings.”

“What can I say? I love swinging.”

“I know.” Ianto leaned over to kiss him. “You’re just a big kid at heart.”

The End


End file.
